


I Missed You

by fluffyanon (Marfabu)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Breakup, F/M, Feels, Fluff, attempted feels, but not with Benedict I'm not that rude, but what did you expect look at my name, it's kinda sad if you look at it from the right angle, platonic!benedict, yeah there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/fluffyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a breakup that leads to a phone call that ends with regret. She misses him, she really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name Erik.

There is nothing but the silent creak of the house to remind her that she's moving away from the hurt and the pain she's been placed through. She shoves through the doors and hallways that seem even more endless than they are as he calls after her.

He's telling her to wait when she slams the bedroom door in his face, crying out to her that it's nothing against her but more so just him and his feelings. She doesn't respond but closes in on herself. It's a terrible feeling that floods through her and contradicts itself; claustrophobia in an open room and yet the yearning to curl up in a small space and cry for a few hours. But she doesn't move from her spot on the bed. 

Her face is buried in her knees when he finally opens the door. She looks up, face a mess of mascara that isn't waterproof and eye-shadow smudged on her knees. 

"We were supposed to have a night in," she croaks in a hoarse out as she bites back tears. "Supposed to have time to ourselves and yet you can't even say you love me." 

He doesn't respond and so she takes the chance to stand up and shove him out of the bedroom. "Just...Just go. We've been together for two years and I'd prefer it if you had the ability to love someone besides yourself." She bites her lip and turns away with a flourish.

When he doesn't leave, (y/n) cries out angrily as she tilts her head downwards.  _"_ _For God's sake, Erik, **leave**!"   
_

She hears him scurry out and finalizes the fact that he's left when she hears the front door slam shut. Her body sags and all of the energy she had earlier immediately leaves her and it takes the little bit that she has left to curl up on the bed and pull out her phone.

It's with shaky fingers that she pulls her contacts up and begins to search for Benedict's number. It's been a while since (y/n) has called him and she doesn't know if now is the best time to call him. It's just like her to call someone she hasn't spoken to in years for help and it disgusts her. She wishes she'd have called him under better circumstances and certainly without the parting they had. But he'd always said that she could call him whenever she needed to. She hopes that this time qualifies as her needing him.

She pushes call and listens to it ring for a few moments. With each ring goes a sliver of her previously withheld hope that he would pick up with a smile evident in his tone at the fact that she'd called him.

He answers on the fifth ring.

"(Y/n)?" His tone is curious and there is no smile in his voice when he hears a stifled sob come from her lips. "(Y/n), what is it? What's wrong?" She hears him walk away and can make out the faint chatter of other people in the background before there's a bout of silence.

"Oh, God, Benedict, did I interrupt something? I-I can.." She means to tell him that she can call back later but dissolves into a fit of silent tears.

"No!" He interjects in such a quick fashion that she can tell he's lying. Benedict's never been very good at hiding what's really happening behind his words. "You're perfectly fine, really. It was nothing major."

 _Just a dinner with family, then,_ (y/n) thinks ruefully. She's always had terrible timing with her phone calls, something Benedict often teased her about. And Erik.

"I'm sorry," she croaks as the tears flow in heavier groups. She dissolves into a mess when she hears his car door open after he calls something back to his family (or whoever he was with).

"Is your address the same?" He sounds determined and (y/n) can imagine his brow furrowed in concentration as he attempts to remember her street name. The engine of the car roars to live in the background of the call and (y/n) begins to shake her head as though he can see her with her (h/c) locks flying about.

"You don't need to come over," she attempts to assure in a tired voice. "I just called because-"

"Because you need a friend right now," Benedict interjects, "and you knew I'd be that friend for you."

"I've missed you," her voice cracks as she dissolves into a sobbing mess. She can feel the frown on his face through the phone and chokes on a sob at the thought that she's upset him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I've missed you, too."


End file.
